The Simple Sword
by Blucky96
Summary: Can the world of Remnant handle a Ninja prodigy with a semblance so powerful his own people fear him. No? Yes? Maybe? Oh who cares cause your getting one anyways. Not a Harem story, Pairings are a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Trees covered the landscape as far as the eye could see. They stood tall and strong; a symbol of pride to the people who lived amongst them. Yes, this majestic forest was home to the village hidden in the leaves. One of the few true ninja villages that existed in the world of remnant.

Normally such a place would be shrouded in shadows, and whispered on the tongues of only a select few. A select few who were so deeply involved with the world of the assassins that betraying such well-guarded knowledge would surely end badly for them.

However sometimes exceptions have to be made to accommodate the unexpected. For example a special child manifesting a most peculiar semblance. One that even the battle savvy Ninja of the hidden leaf could not control.

This young man, who had previously been a well-respected up and coming prodigy, now found himself the subject of his peers distrust and fear.

That's why he, a blond teen with whiskers on his face, found himself setting patiently outside he's leaders office. He had been having a terrible last couple of weeks and now he found himself here. The blonde could not help but think that things did not bode well for him.

Suddenly the office doors creaked open, revealing a wrinkled but kind face. The face of the fire-shadow, and despite he's age the most powerful Ninja in the village.

"Come in, Naruto, we have much to talk discus." Said the old man, in a crisp and serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

So he followed the old man into his office and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Naruto fidgeted slightly under the gaze of the experienced assassin.

"Are you aware of the reason we train our ninja to control their emotions?" started off the old man. The blonde froze, how could he not know? He was born in this village. He trained and until recently he was considered to be the most promising ninja. That did not mean he was the strongest, no, just that he had the most potential.

"Of course sir, If we were to let our emotions run wild than we could not live in our beautiful forest for fear of attracting hordes of grim. " He explained, the young man's complexion growing pale. He did not like where this was going.

"Yes what you say is very true, that is why your semblance is such a concern. The Rage that seems to come with using your semblance has already increased the number of grim around our village, if you continue to use it I fear it will lead to our destruction" the young blondes head dropped at the words he's leader spoke. A person who was not able to use their semblance would be at a great disadvantage in battle, even he a prodigy would likely never achieve a very high ranking in the village without his semblance.

"Then I will not use my semblance, I will fight using only my own strength and skills" He spoke with a new found determination, being the best in the village did not matter if It was destroyed because of he's selfishness.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given that you've already used your power most of our people have grown to fear you." The blonde's heart ached at the worlds the old man spoke.

"Then what is to become of me? Will I be dropped from the forces? "Naruto spoke he's voice firm but he's eyes filled with worry.

"In a way you will be, however it will not be permanent. There is a school in a land named Vale that teaches young warriors such as yourself to be hunters, they are very skilled at using there semblance. You could learn from them, and return once your powers are under control." The fire-shadow explained.

"Will I be enrolled normally? Or will I have to infiltrate? "Asked a curious Naruto. It seemed not all hope was lost. He just had to learn from them and come back when he was ready.

"No, I know the right people to get you in. However do not betray any of our secrets. I'm afraid that if you do, I would be forced to end you." The man's wrinkled face suddenly looked fiercer.

"Understood Sir,"

"Good, now I understand you have some people do say goodbye to. I'll send someone to get you tomorrow, you'll be debriefed with the information you need and sent on your way." The old man spoke with finality.

"Thank you for this chance Honorable Fire-lord" He said before leaving the old man alone in his office.

The older man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It wasn't easy to send one of his most talented youths away from the village, especially when he had held such a close friendship with the boy's father.

"God I hope I've made the right choice"

Naruto walked briskly towards his home. He needed to pack and then… and then nothing. He didn't really want to say good bye to anyone. He had a few people who would probably be sad to see him leave, but he's resolve to go would weaken if they asked him not to go.

He made it home without major incident thankfully. He was great full for that. He really didn't need any more things occupying his mind. Least of all thoughts of a certain person he was sure would kill him if she knew he planned to leave.

'This really does suck' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone who has ever lived in a major city knows that walking by yourself in the dead of night can be fucking scary. Empty streets are especially creepy when you know they should be full. That's why it was so odd to find a young blonde man casually walking down the street in the dead of night, whilst being completely relaxed. He definitely made for a curious sight, being that he was a little on the short side, wearing a cow-boy hat, and a black trench coat that just barely touched the ground.

Others would be at least a little hesitant to be wondering the city at night, doubly so when he walked straight into the city slums. He however was strong, and feared little for the hazards of the night. He had business tonight anyways. He would never in his wildest dreams be held back by fear.

'It's kind of pretty out tonight' He was right. The night was a beautiful one with the sky clear of any clouds and the moon shinning full in all its glory.

He made his way over to a dilapidating old shack. It looked like it probably used to be a small family store but now it was just an eye sour. Its walls where cracked and the small sign at the front of the store was covered with too much graffiti to read. The blonde teen knocked softly on the door of the shake.

"Long live the lord of old" a monotone voice spoke.

"Long live the lord of fire" Naruto replied back his own voice just as monotone.

Suddenly the door of the shack swung open reveling a young women. She was a little on the thin side with long flowing black hair. Her face was average and plain, her most outstanding feature was the thin scare running down her left eye. She did have a nice set of hips well-proportioned to her small frame.

"You must be Naruto, please enter." She said her voice sounding just a tad bit more hospitable. The inside of the shack the young exile discovered was just as run down as the exterior. The paint on the walls was chipped, the few pieces of furniture where old and ripped. There was a set of sturdy looking chairs though.

"I'm sorry if it's not to your standards" The blacked haired women said a hint of mirth in her voice.

"Please don't insult me, I'm a ninja. I don't care for luxury. "He said thinking she was insinuating he was soft. Her eyebrow went up in a silent question to his serious nature. He naturally ignored her and simply took a seat in one of the sturdy looking chairs.

"Do you have the supplies I need?" He asked wanting to move forward with the reason he was here. The young women let out a tired sigh. She just wanted to banter a little, was that too much to ask? She hardly got visitors.

"Yes please wait here, I need to go to the back to get your things." She swayed her hips a little as she walked to the back. 'What's with this girl, Is she really my contact.' The blonde thought to himself.

The young black haired women took a couple of minutes to return but when she did she was caring a green folder, and a guitar sized briefcase. She slide the brief case In front of the blonde, crouching she unlatched the briefcase.

"The fun stuff first." With an obviously fake suspense she opened the briefcase. The contents of the briefcase was no musical instrument. Inside was a beautiful katana with a very futuristic looking handle, the handle probably also survived some kind of mechanical function, while the blade it's self was a simple elegant black. The blonde reached out to grab the blade but had his hand slapped away by the Blacked haired women.

"Let me explain a little bit about the blade first. " The black haired women carefully lifted the katana onto her lap.

"The blade is made by infusing dust into cold hard steel. It's very conductive to aura, however the real beauty is in the handle. This baby always you to launch the blade whilst being attached to an industrial cable. That's not where it ends though it's fine-tuned enough to control the moment of the blade to near puppet like levels." The women passed the blade over to the blonde so that he may insect it.

"Is a weapon like this really necessary? " The blond asked curiously.

"If you wish to attend Beacon Academy it is. In fact to be completely honest their engineering is even more advanced than this but with your skills you shouldn't be at any disadvantage." The women spoke a bit of a teasing tone returning to her voice.

"Okay I think I get it. So what else will I need?" Naruto handed the blade back to the thin women.

"Well this folder contains all the necessary documents and a bit of spending cash. I also got your uniform ready for you." The blonde had to give it to the women she did a good job at gathering the things he needed.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" The blond tilted his head to the side in silent question.

"Well yes I'll remain here as your contact should you require further assistance so don't hesitate to swing by when you need anything. Also just so you know it is customary to give each other code names while we are in contact." She stated feeling a little muffed that he hadn't asked how to address her.

"Okay, I'll just call you Kuro. You can call me whatever you like." The blonde lazily explained.

"Well if that's the case I'll call you Baka." The now nick-named Kuro huffed in annoyance. She was expecting something a little better thought out, not just a code name based on her hair color.

"That's fine, I don't really care too much." The blond stated thought his twitching eyebrow give away the slight objections he had to the code name.

"You can spend the night here if you like Baka. There is an extra bed in the back." She stated back was her air of professionalism. The blonde shook his head at her sift in mannerisms. 'I guess I'll spend the night here and head out to Beacon tomorrow.


End file.
